Chill Man
is a Robot Master from Mega Man 10. He can shoot icy projectiles toward his targets which can freeze them. Before contracting ‘’Roboenza’’ during the events of Mega Man 10, Chill Man's primary job as an arctic natural observation robot was to stop glacial melting caused by global warming. He enjoys photography and uses photos of his experiences in the arctic to raise awareness on the Internet of the importance of nature. Capcom Unity Strategy Chill Man runs and slides around firing his Chill Spike in order to either get you to run into the spikes or to freeze you so he can jump on you. On Easy Mode, Chill Man only fires one Chill Spike at the ground toward you. On Normal Mode, Chill Man fires two Chill Spikes, one toward the ground near you and one higher toward you which will hit the wall if evaded. On Hard Mode, Chill Man often fires three Chill Spikes instead of two when using it. He also has a new attack which has him jump to the top middle of the room and creates five Chill Spikes in a semicircle around him. Solar Blaze is best against him as it can melt the Chill Spike and still hit him. Damage Data Chart Displays the amount of damage in units that Chill Man will receive from each Special Weapon in Mega Man 10. :*For Proto Buster, the first is normal hit: the second is charged up. Stage enemies Enemies in Chill Man's stage, a robotic glacier field: *Garinkou *Kaona Geeno *Shield Attacker TRL *R Suzy *Swallowegg *Tsurare Stamp (does not appear in Easy mode) *Count Bomb *Cargou Q (Hard Mode only) *Sprinklan (Hard Mode only) *Oshitsu Osarettsu (Hard Mode only) Other media Mega Man (Archie Comics) Chill Man appears in the Archie Comics Mega Man series, debuting in the Worlds Collide arc as part of the Robot Master army. He fared poorly during the battle, even getting the crystal around his head shattered by Knuckles the Echidna. Gallery 10concept6_chill.jpg|Concept artwork of Chill Man and his stage. Chill1.jpg|Concept design for Chill Man. Chill2.jpg|Concept designs for Chill Man. ChillManMegaManRobotMasterFieldGuide.jpg|Chill Man's profile from the Mega Man: Robot Master Field Guide. ArchieChillMan.png|Chill Man in Worlds Collide. R10EFChillMan.png|Chill Man in the manga Rockman 10 -Extra F-. Sprites mm10_chillman.png|Chill Man's Sprites Trivia *Chill Man and Pump Man are the only Robot Masters in Mega Man 10 to have faces, as the others just have black slits with eyes in. *Chill Man's name is written as "Chilled Man" in Japanese, but his name is written as Chill Man in the Japanese version of the game, and was most likely done to conserve space in the stage selection menu. Bomb Man has a similar issue, his name being written as "Bomb Man" in all games he appears (including Japanese games) while his name translates as "Bomber Man", which was only used in Mega Man's Soccer. *Chill Man's pose for Mega Man 10 artwork is very similar to Tornado Man's pose for Mega Man 9 artwork, only with his hands in different positions. *Chill Man is the first known ice themed Robot Master to have at least one buster. The others have hands and snow gloves. *Chill Man resembles Mr. Freeze from the Batman franchise. References Category:Robot Masters Category:Mega Man 10 bosses Category:Ice Robot Masters Category:Robot Masters without a Netnavi Counterpart Category:Robots whose maker is unknown Category:Archie Comics Classic characters Category:Wily Numbers Category:One hand